Un Uchiha
by Brokkenheartss
Summary: De ser un Uchiha orgulloso, frió y arrogante, a ser tierno, romántico y hasta metiche, ¿Quien hizo cambiar a Sasuke tan drasticamente?


_**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados.**_

_**Advertencia: Contenido sexual y palabras mal habladas. Occ en Sasuke.**_

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Un Uchiha es egoísta.**_

Los Uchihas se preocupan por ellos mismos. No ayudan a los demás. No se preocupan por los demás.

Oh eso era lo que hacía y creía Uchiha Sasuke. El típico chico más popular de la prepa, frio y arrogante. Y ni se diga que también muy apuesto. Ojos negros, cabello del mismo color, piel blanca, alto, cuerpo magnifico. En fin. Todo un adonis. Y para acabar uno de los hijos del dueño de la famosa empresa Uchiha corp´s. Fugaku Uchiha. Su familia era millonaria.

Sasuke siempre fue egoísta, hasta que conoció a Hinata Hyuga. Su compañera de clases, cuando ella recién entro, la creía sosa, sin chiste y para acabar seguro otra fangirl. Pasaron días, semanas, meses. Dos meses de ser ignorado por la Hyuga. ¿Quien se creía? ¿Ignorarlo a el? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Era rara. En esos 2 meses se encargo de examinarla. Tenía el cabello negro azulado largo, ojos de un color perla y lila, grandes, rodeados por largas y gruesas pestañas, un cuerpo de envidia y eso que ella usaba el uniforme apropiada mente, no como las demás chicas que se desabrochaban botones de arriba de su blusa y se subían la falda, Hija de Hiashi Hyuga uno de los rivales empresariales de su padre .Labios finos y rojos, piel blanca cremosa, cada vez que pasaba a su lado olía a jazmines, era muy hermosa. Golpe mental ¿La llamo Hermosa? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Definitivamente le estaba afectando la Indiferencia de la Hyuga.

Ella tenía novio (según tenía entendido) pero no era de ese mismo instituto. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Tonera? ¿Tornillo? ¿Toneri? ¡Sí! ¡Toneri! Qué raro nombre.

Hinata era una chica, tímida y sumisa, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser alguien muy audaz, ella también era una de las personas más populares del instituto. También era muy inteligente, tanto que era una de las cinco personas más inteligentes del instituto, pero últimamente le estaba yendo mal con la materia de química y el gran Sasuke Uchiha se ofreció a ayudarla con la materia ya que el también era uno de los cinco más inteligentes. Increíble ¿no? Sasuke ¿Ayudando? ¿Sin nada a cambio? Raro, pero cierto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿A si está bien Sasuke-kun?-pregunto una chica de ojos perla a su nuevo tutor de Química.

Como ya saben el gran Sasuke Uchiha ayuda a la Hyuga en Química. Estaban sentados en el piso de la habitación de este. Era una habitación sencilla, una cama grande, una pantalla de plasma en la pared, en la esquina de la derecha un escritorio con una computadora, una mesa de noche con una lámpara y un reloj digital encima de esta, tenía su propio baño, el color de las paredes eran blancas, un gran ventanal del que se veía todo el jardín de la mansión en la que vivía, Lo normal.

-Hmp- Tomo el cuaderno que la Hyuga, no sin antes rosar con su mano la de ella.- Si ahora si está bien.- Le dijo devolviéndole el cuaderno.

\- Gracias, Me has ayudado agradeció Hinata con una tímida sonrisa, cosa que al Uchiha a pesar de ser una tímida sonrisa se le hiso de lo más sexy.

-Hmp. No importa.-No estaba acostumbrado a que le agradecieran era de lo mas ¿raro?

-Bueno me retiro ya es tarde- Dijo mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las nueve de la noche-. De nuevo gracias Sasuke-kun cualquier cosa en la que te pueda ayudar no dudes en pedírmela, nos vemos mañana-. Dijo al momento que agarraba sus cosas y salía por la puerta de la habitación del Uchiha.

Una vez la pelinegra se fue, Sasuke se quedo pensando en las últimas palabras de la Hyuga "cualquier cosa en la que te pueda ayudar no dudes en pedírmela" Sasuke sonrió ladinamente -¿Cualquier cosa?-.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Un Uchiha no es un metiche**_.

Para Sasuke eso que estaba haciendo era de lo más vergonzoso y de lo más bajo que había caído en su vida. Resulta que una mañana tranquila el estaba de camino al Instituto y unas cuadras antes de llegar escucho una voz que conocía muy bien. "Hinata"

-N-no lose chicas no creo que esto esté bien- decía una asustada Hinata a sus tres amigas.

\- ¡Vamos Hinata-chan no seas aguafiestas, solo será un día que no asistirás al instituto! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- esa era la voz de Temari la novia del perezoso Nara Shikamaru, se acerco un poco más, sin que las chicas lo llegaran a ver claro, para ver y escuchar lo que decían.

\- ¡Es cierto Hinata!, ¿Qué nos podríamos perder? ¿A un Naruto sacando buenas calificaciones? ¿A un Shikamaru energético y activo? ¿A un Chouji a dieta? ¿Shino sin gafas? ¿A un social Sasuke? Nada de eso pasara en esta vida, no hay nada que perder.- Tenten animo a Hinata.

Sasuke frunció el seño, ¿Qué carajos importaba si era social o no?

-¡Si Hinata-chan esta sería nuestra primera escapada de clases juntas, solo será hoy nada más!-Le suplico la rubia Ino.

Hinata suspiro y miro a sus amigas delante de ella, le estaban haciendo ojitos y pucheros. ¡No lo resistía, era demasiado para ella!

-¡De acuerdo! pero solo por esta vez- Exclamo acusadoramente la Hyuga, mientras sus amigas le regalaban unas sonrisas descaradas.

-¡Eres genial Hinata-chan!- Exclamo Tenten abrazando a la peli azulada.

\- Perfecto, vámonos- Ordeno Temari.

\- ¿Y a dónde iremos?- pregunto insegura Hinata.

Sus tres amigas se miraron y sonrieron –¡Al centro comercial!- Exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke que estaba viendo todo desde su escondite se fue detrás de ellas sin ser visto por ninguna de las cuatro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez llegaron se metieron a muchas tiendas de ropa y zapatos para seguidamente salir con muchas bolsas colgando en sus brazos.

-Vamos Hinata-chan es tu turno de comprar cosas- Exclamo la rubia de ojos azules a su amiga.

-Mm no sé si sea buena idea- Dijo Hinata desconfiada.

-No digas tonterías vamos, esa tienda de allí tiene ropa muy bonita- Dijo Temari señalando una tienda enfrente de ellas.

Cuando entraron a la tienda Sasuke se acerco y primero reviso que nadie lo estuviera viendo para seguidamente entrar y esconderse en uno de los probadores de la tienda.

-Mira Hinata-chan este vestido es muy bonito ¡Pruébatelo!- Casi le ordeno su amiga castaña.

Pruébatelo. Pruébatelo. Pruébatelo. Pruébatelo.

Trago duro. ¡Que Kami-sama se apiadara de él y que Hinata no entrara al probador en el que se escondía! ¡Que se lo tragara la tierra!

-Mm no lo sé.- Dudaba Hinata.- ¿No está muy corto?

¡Eso Hinata! ¡Duda! ¡No te lo midas! ¡Dile que tiene un gusto Horrible!

-Estupideces, se te vera genial tu solo mídetelo- Escucho la voz de Ino.

¡Maldita rubia! ¡¿Qué no podía mantener la boca cerrada por un mísero segundo?!

-Mm de acuerdo- Escucho la voz de la Hyuga.

Maldición. Solo le quedaba rezar.

Cerró los ojos para esperar su fin. 10. Diez segundos y aun no se metía a el probador. Abrió los ojos y escucho movimiento a un lado de su probador. Entonces vio un pequeño agujero en el cual se podría ver perfectamente que estaban haciendo del otro lado. No lo pensó mucho y acerco su rostro al agujero. Lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. Hinata en ropa interior. Su ropa interior era de encaje blanco. Su mirada fue subiendo desde sus torneadas piernas, su plano abdomen y hasta sus grandes pechos. Viéndolos rebotar con algún movimiento que hacía. Sintió un liquido bajarle por la nariz, se llevo la mano a dicho lugar y observo el liquido rojo que salía. Derrame nasal. Definitivamente seria más metiche, pero solo cuando de Hyuga Hinata se tratara.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Un Uchiha no consuela a nadie.**_

Sasuke bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras de su casa para ir a la cocina por algo de beber.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -. Saludo la madre del susodicho.

-Oka-saan , llegaste temprano.- Extrañado de que su madre llegara temprano de trabajar de la empresa.

-Es que me sentía un poco cansada, ayer en la noche me quede revisando y editando informes.-dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Sasuke al ver que su madre estaba cansada le pidió (ordeno) que se fuera a descansar.

-Pero tengo que llevar a Tobi al parque- Tobi era el perro de la familia, un perro de pelaje negro, ojos azules, grande y peludo, revoltoso, Juguetón y a veces un poco estúpido. En ciertas ocasiones lo comparaba con su amigo Naruto.

\- Hmp yo lo llevare, no te preocupes- Se ofreció.

-¡Gracias cariño!-seguido del agradecimiento le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y subió por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Sasuke bufo, no le gustaba pasear a Tobi porque se soltaba y tardaba mucho para encontrarlo. Pero su mama si se veía cansada no quería que se mal pasara.

Salió al jardín trasero para agarrar la correa y ponérsela a su mascota. En cuanto Tobi lo vio empezó a saltar y mover la cola como loco. Sasuke batallo en ponerle la maldita correa, pues su perro no dejaba de lamerlo por todos lados, pero lo logro.

Ya afuera de la mansión fue directo hacia el parque. El parque era grande uno muy bonito, con mucha vegetación, con grandes árboles y lleno de flores de colores, con juegos para niños y bancas repartidas por todo el lugar.

Sasuke se había sentado en un banco del parque y se relajo mirando el cielo, tanto que aflojo un poco el agarre de la correa. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que un estúpido gato paso por enfrente de el perro y se fue corriendo tras él. Sasuke quien al ver como su perro se perdía por los arbustos inmediatamente fue tras él. Nunca imagino lo que se iba a encontrar. Su perro estaba sobre Hinata. Ella traía un vestido blanco de tirantes, ajustado del pecho y suelto por la cintura, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Tobi se encontraba encima de ella mientras le lambia la cara. Hinata reía y trataba de bajarse un poco el vestido que se le subía dejando ver sus blancas y torneadas piernas.

Hinata que ya se había percatado de la presencia de Sasuke rápidamente se levanto y aliso su vestido.

-S-sasuke-kun Ohayo- Saludo regalándole una sonrisa al Uchiha que la veía embobado. Hasta que Sasuke se percato de algo. La Hyuga tenía los ojos rojos y señal de lágrimas por su blanco y lindo rostro.

-Hmp Hinata- Decidió preguntarle después.

-¿Es tu perro? – Pregunto bajando a la altura del perro y acariciándole la cabeza. Mientras Tobi recibía gustoso moviendo de un lado a otro la cola.

\- Si, es mi perro, se me escapo cuando vio a un gato- le dijo mientras veía detalladamente a Hinata.

-¿Como se llama?- Pregunto la Hyuga sin dejar de acariciar al can.

-Se llama Tobi- Dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Hinata y el can.

\- Es muy lindo- Por respuesta el perro le lamio otra vez la cara y movió mas la cola.

\- Hmp, si.- Sasuke se le quedo viendo mientras ella acariciaba y le decía lo bonito que era al perro. -¿Qué haces aquí sola?, está lejos de tu casa este parque.- Hinata dejo de acariciar al perro para verlo a él.

-Mm por aquí vive mi novio- Dijo con un destello de dolor en los ojos

-No es que me importe pero, ¿Por qué llorabas?- Pregunto incómodamente. No sabía porque pero cuando descubrió que la Hyuga estuvo llorando se sintió pésimo.

Hinata lo vio asombrada para luego desviar la cara. – N-nada importante-dijo en voz baja.

-Hmp… puedes confiar en mí- Joder ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Hinata se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, suspiro y contesto.- Pelee con Toneri, el quiere dar otro paso en la relación y yo aun no estoy lista, se enojo y nos atacamos verbalmente, no aguante y corrí hasta este parque-. Dijo con los ojos escondidos tras su fleco.

"A sí que te pidió sexo y tu no se lo diste. Me alegro" No tenía idea del porque se sintió aliviado al escuchar que la chica aun no intimaba con su novio.

-Es un Idiota. Creo que si en verdad te amara no te presionaría con cosas como esas- Nunca había consolado a nadie, pero al parecer no lo hiso bien.

Al oír la opinión de su amigo, Hinata no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas y sollozo. Sasuke al verla se asusto. – ¿Q-que pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?- Pregunto por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga.

-Lo que dices es v-verdad, tal vez n-no me ama como lo hago yo- Dijo entrecortadamente la oji perla.

Sasuke se sintió mal al verla en ese estado. El no quería verla a sí. Le dolía y no sabía por qué. Pero tampoco sabía qué hacer, ¿Darle la razón de que el no la ama? No, no, lloraría más ¿Decirle que no llorara por que se veía fea? No, el sabia que eso era mentira. Ella se veía hermosa como sea. ¿Ir a darle una paliza al sujeto y dejarlo deforme? La idea se le hacía terriblemente tentadora, pero sabía que a Hinata no le gustaría. ¿Abrazarla? Cuando él era pequeño y estaba triste su mama lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello, tal vez eso serviría y no podía negar que tenía unas incontrolables ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos. Decidido.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Sasuke la estaba abrazando. Intento zafarse pero fue inútil. Además ¿Para qué mentir? Le gusto ser abrazada por él, se sentía protegida y querida. Olía muy bien. Llevo su rostro hacia su pecho y se permitió llorar y sollozar, mientras ella también lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Después de ese día en el que Sasuke la consoló se hicieron muy amigos. Pero Sasuke quería más.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Un Uchiha sabe esconde sus emociones**_.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde el encuentro en el parque. Desde entonces Hinata y Sasuke eran muy unidos. Se hicieron los mejores amigos

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto directo hacia donde creía que podría estar su amiga Hinata. Debían hacer juntos un trabajo de ciencias que la profesora Kurenai les encargo, quien coincidentemente es la madrina de Hinata.

Estaba preocupado por ella se veía triste y decaída. "Al parecer peleo otra vez con el idiota de su novio".

Diviso a su amiga guardando unas cosas en su casillero y cerrándolo una vez que termino.

-Hinata- La llamo para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Hinata volteo por donde su amigo venia y le dedico una sonrisa. A Sasuke le encantas esas jodidas sonrisas.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le pregunto Sasuke tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que le saco esa sonrisa.

-Vamos- Le dijo empezando a caminar a su lado.

En el camino a Hinata le dio calor y se quito el saco del Instituto para guardarlo en su mochila.

El Uchiha al ver eso, le quito la mochila a Hinata para cargarla él. Cuando le quito la mochila Hinata soltó un alarido de dolor. Sasuke se asusto.- ¿Te lastime?- Pregunto preocupado y molesto consigo mismo por ser tan bruto.

-N-no, estoy bien Sasuke-kun- Mintió dándole una sonrisa.

-No seas mentirosa déjame revisarte- Le dijo mientras le subía la manga de la blusa del instituto. Lo que vio lo dejo petrificado. Tenía señal de uñas clavas, moretones alrededor del brazo, como si la hubieran agarrado muy fuerte y dejándole hematomas.- ¿Que te paso?- pregunto serio.

-N-nada, s-solo me golpee con algo, n-no lose.- Respondió nerviosa.

-Hinata ¿Quién te hiso esto?- dijo con la voz peligrosamente baja.

-S-sasuke, fue a-algo sin importancia, d-de verdad.-

\- Hinata, habla ya.-

-F-fue un a-accidente, pelee con Toneri y me agarro muy f-fuerte el brazo eso es todo.- Respondió tensa.

Sasuke al oír el nombre del novio de Hinata se enfureció. La cara se le puso roja del coraje y apretó la mandíbula.

No dijo nada, solo agarro de la mano a la Hyuga y se encamino a su casa.

Hinata iba con la cabeza gacha, no sabía que decir.

Cuando llegaron a la casa enseguida se oyeron los pasos de alguien.

-¡Hina-chan que alegría verte!- Saludo la madre de Sasuke para seguidamente abrazarla.

-Mikito-san también me da mucho gusto verla-. Respondió con una sonrisa y correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Mama podrías traerme hielo, alcohol y algodón-Pidió Sasuke a su madre, para curar las heridas de la oji perla. Estaba muy cabreado.

-Mm de acuerdo, ya regreso- Dijo confundida. Ya le preguntaría a su hijo cuando regresara con las cosas.

-S-sasuke-kun, no es necesario...-

-¡Maldición Hinata! ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?- Exploto.- ¡Si no le pones un límite a ese tipo terminara golpeándote, sinceramente no creo que falte mucho para eso!-

-Y-yo n-no sé qué h-hacer Sasuke-dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

\- ¡Fácil! ¡Manda al carajo a ese tipo es lo mejor que puedes hacer…!-No pudo terminar por que sonó su móvil-Maldición- Mascullo entre dientes. Era su mejor amigo Naruto.-Ya vuelvo-Le dijo y subió hacia su cuarto.

Mikoto quien había escuchado todo volvió con las cosas que le encargo su hijo y las puso en la mesa mientras se sentaba a un lado de donde estaba sentada Hinata y le agarro la mano dándole un apretón.

-Hinata-chan, cuéntame que te pasa. Tal vez te pueda ayudar corazón.-Animo Mikoto. Mikoto quería mucho a Hinata, desde que ella apareció en la vida de Sasuke, el sonríe más y no es tan amargado. Además es un amor de persona, la quería como a una hija.

-Ayer pelee con Toneri porque me vio con un amigo en un café. Y-yo también me enoje y le dije cosas, c-cuando me iba a ir me agarro del brazo muy f-fuerte-Dijo mientras levantaba la manga de su blusa dejando ver la herida. Mikoto se sorprendió por el tamaño de la herida que le había dejado.-P-pero llego mi amiga Ino y m-me llevo con ella a su casa, a las horas me llamo p-por celular pidiéndome disculpas y lo perdone. Y-yo lo amo y no sé qué h-hacer-Dijo mientras rompía en llanto y sollozaba. Mikoto al ver la primera lágrima no lo dudo y la abrazo maternalmente. Ella sabía que su madre había muerto cuando dio a luz a su pequeña hermana y también sabía que en momentos como ese ella necesitaba a su madre con ella.

-Ya pequeña, ¿Sabes? Por mucho que uno quiera a una persona, esta no puede ser destinada para ti, el amor puede venir de la persona menos esperada. Si él no te respeta y no confía en ti es que realmente no te merece. Tu eres una gran persona Hina-cha tienes muchas cualidades y eres hermosa, el debe de ser muy tonto por no darse cuenta de la hermosa joven que tiene como novia. Habla con él, arreglen las cosas y lleguen a un acuerdo, y si no cambia, aléjate de el por qué solo te hará más daño cariño-Decía mientras le besaba la coronilla y la soltaba lentamente- Ven te voy a curar ese brazo ¿De acuerdo?-

Hinata solo atino a asentir y limpiar sus lagrimas.-Mikoto-san-llamo la oji perla.

Mikoto volteo a verla.

-Gracias-

Mikoto sonrió –Por nada corazón, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.-

Sasuke había escuchado toda la conversación y no pudo más que agradecerle mentalmente a su madre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama. Estaba indeciso. Hinata ya se había ido hace unas 3 horas. Quería llamar por celular a Hinata para ver como seguía y disculparse por haberle gritado. No lo pensó mas, cogió su celular y marco el numero que ya se sabía de memoria.

-¿S-sasuke-kun?- Dijo entre sollozos.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunto preocupado.

\- E-estoy en el p-parque que está cerca de mi casa.-

\- Quédate allí, llego en diez minutos.- Dijo para seguidamente colgar, coger las llaves de su auto y su chaqueta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke bajo del auto para correr hacia adentro del parque. Ya estaba todo obscuro y no veía por ningún lado a Hinata. Cuando escucho a lo lejos unos sollozos, volteo hacia donde venía el ruido y la vio. Estaba sentada en un banco con las sus manos tapando su cara y temblando.

No lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo hacia Hinata para seguidamente abrazarla.

Hinata se tenso cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba, pero se tranquilizo cuando percibió el olor de Sasuke y se aferro a él hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este. Duraron unos minutos en esa posición en silencio, hasta que Sasuke hablo.

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

\- Y-yo, y-yo- Paro y tomo una gran bocanada de aire y la expulso hacia afuera lentamente- D-después de que t-terminamos el proyecto f-fui a c-casa d-de Toneri p-para hablar c-con él y arreglar las c-cosas.-Inconscientemente Sasuke apretó los puños al escuchar el nombre del novio de la Hyuga-C-cuando llegue a su a-apartamento t-toque repetidamente la p-puerta pero n-no atendían y c-como vi su c-coche en la entrada n-no creí que no estuviera. E-entonces cuando me canse d-de t-tocar g-gire la p-perilla d-de la puerta y n-no t-tenia s-seguro. E-entonces oí unos r-ruidos en su h-habitación y la p-puerta estaba entreabierta. M-me acerque hasta que m-me asome un p-poco y vi…-Empezó a llorar más fuerte.-M-me engaña c-con Haruno Sakura.-

Sasuke estaba temblando de ira. Abrazo con más fuerza a Hinata y beso su coronilla.

-Vamos a tu casa Hina, tu padre, tu hermana y Neji deben de estar preocupados por ti.-le dijo tiernamente mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-S-sasuke-kun- susurro- Gracias- dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla

Sasuke se sonrojo "Contrólate Sasuke" se dijo mentalmente.-Boba.- le dijo abrazándola con mas fuerzas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un Uchiha sabe controlarse.

No le gustaban los festivales ni los lugares donde hubiera mucha gente. Lo detestaba. Pero todo por complacer a su amiga oji perla.

Cada año hacen un gran festival en la ciudad y Sasuke vio que su amiga aun estaba triste por la traición de Toneri a sí que la invito al festival, aun que no le gustaban los festivales no se arrepentía de haberla invitado. A un recuerda el brillo de felicidad en sus grandes y hermosos ojos al momento que la invito.

Y allí se encontraban. Ya habían subido a varias atracciones y tomado varias fotos. Le compro un helado de fresa a Hinata que gustosa lo recibió comiéndolo como si de una pequeña niña se tratara, se veía muy tierna con las mejillas infladas y coloreadas. Verla a si le daba unas monstruosas ganas de comérsela a besos. Entraron a una cabina de fotografías, el no quería pero el puchero que hizo la Hyuga lo dómino por completo y termino accediendo. Intento salir indiferente y serio en las fotos, pero con solo mirar a la Hyuga se sonrojaba y sonreía de lado. El se quedo con una foto en la que inocentemente Hinata le daba un beso en la mejilla y él se sonrojaba.

Ya eran pasadas de las nueve y tenía que llevar a Hinata a su casa o su padre y su primo lo castrarían. Le encargaron mucho a su princesa y tenía que dejarla sana y salva.

-Sasuke-kun iré al baño rápido, ya vuelvo.- Aviso la Hyuga.

-Si aquí te espero.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca.

No sabía porque pero desde hace rato sentía como si los estuvieran siguiendo, ya varias veces había volteado hacia la dirección en donde sentía la mirada pero no veía a nadie sospechoso. "Tks, es mi imaginación".

Hinata ya había tardado en el baño y sinceramente él se estaba preocupando. No lo pensó más y fue directo hacia los baños de damas. Paró en seco al escuchar unos gritos "Hinata". Rápidamente intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con seguro. Escucho otro grito. Se desespero y de una patada fuerte la abrió tumbándola. Contuvo el aliento para seguidamente enrojecer de furia.

Toneri tenía acorralada a Hinata en el suelo, quien ya no traía su blusa puesta dejando ver su sostén negro y tenía la falda mal colocada, pidiendo entre lágrimas que la dejara.

Sasuke avanzo hacia Toneri para jalarlo por detrás de su camisa y hacer que se levantara y soltara a Hinata, para después plantarle un golpe de lleno en la cara rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso y que callera sentado al suelo mientras se tapaba la nariz con la mano soltando un gemido de dolor.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- Soltó Sasuke para seguidamente seguir golpeándolo descontroladamente.

Toneri igualmente le respondió golpeándolo.

-¡Sasuke!- Exclamo horrorizada la Hyuga mientras se levantaba y se tapaba con los brazos sus pechos. Sasuke se distrajo un momento al oír la voz de la Hyuga y Toneri no desaprovecho eso.

Sasuke sintió un crujido al igual que él le rompió la nariz a Toneri, acababa de romperle el tabique nasal.

Callo sentado al suelo para después ser atacado por los puños de Toneri nuevamente. En un despiste de Toneri, Sasuke le había dado un derechazo en la quijada haciendo que callera al suelo nuevamente para después caer inconsciente.

-¡SASUKE BASTA!- Grito Hinata llorando viendo como Sasuke se abalanzaba de nuevo hacia Toneri a pesar de que este estaba inconsciente. Rápidamente se acerco y abrazo por detrás a Sasuke susurrándole que se calmara.

Sasuke al sentir los brazos de Hinata rodeándole primero se tenso, pero casi de inmediato se relajo al escuchar la voz de Hinata. Se soltó un poco del abrazo de la oji perla para voltearse y abrazarla fuerte.

-¿Estás bien Hime?-pregunto tiernamente.

-S-si g-gracias S-sasuke-Dijo mientras lloraba y se aferraba mas fuerte a él.- D-déjame r-revisarte.- Le pidió mientras se separaba un poco para ver el rostro de Sasuke.

-Llamare a tu padre- Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba el rostro de Sasuke limpiándole con los dedos la sangre.

Sasuke la veía mientras ella se dedicaba a acariciarle el rostro y entonces se dio cuenta…. que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-**¡Auch!- Se quejo.

-L-lo siento, es que t-te mueves m-mucho-. Dijo Hinata.

Sasuke y Hinata estaban en la mansión Hyuga mientras que el padre de Hinata estaba en la comisaria. En cuanto Sasuke le llamo a Hiashi este fue disparado hacia la feria junto con Neji. Llamo a una patrulla y se llevaron a Toneri por intento de violación.

Sasuke solo tenía el tabique roto y el labio reventado. El que acabo más mal fue Toneri que tenía dos costillas rotas, el tabique de la nariz rota y moretones por todos lados.

Sasuke miraba por el lado bueno sus heridas. Hinata lo estaba curando y la tenía muy cerquita suyo.

-Sasuke-kun- Llamo suavemente a su amigo que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Hmp- Incito a que continuara.

-Gracias-

Sasuke fue abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con una Hinata ruborizada y cabizbaja.

-No tienes que agradecerme solo…- No lo dejo continuar.

-No solo te agradezco que me hallas salvado de Toneri, sino de todo… de ser mi amigo y de apoyarme en estos últimos meses yo… te quiero demasiado.-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke se le quedo mirado mientras sentía como su cara se calentaba.

-Gracias a ti… por aparecer en mi vida.-Le dijo Sasuke casi en un susurro.

Al escuchar eso, a Hinata se le aguaron los ojos y sonriendo se aventó a sus brazos.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Un Uchiha no es sentimental**_.

14 de febrero, para Sasuke un día más de su calendario, un día más de vida, en pocas palabras un día estúpido y que le daba miedo. Ese día sus fangirls no lo dejaban en paz y recibía millones de dulces. El odia los dulces. Odia San Valentín. Hasta que conoció a Hinata. No es que le gustara ese día pero tal vez le podría decir que la amaba de una buena vez por todas.

Gracias a Kami-sama y todos los dioses ese día no habrían clases, pero todos sus amigos quedaron que lo celebrarían y ella también iría a si que el también.

Quedaron de ir al cine, el iría por Hinata.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde lo de Toneri. Quien solo se quedo 72 horas en la comisaria.

Hiashi se había muerto del coraje al saber eso. Desde entonces Hiashi le tenía mucha confianza y agradecimiento a Sasuke por haber salvado a su hija.

Eran las dos treinta de la tarde y Sasuke ya estaba listo. Aprovecharía esos treinta minutos para ir a comprarle un regalo a su amada y luego iría por ella.

Bajo despreocupadamente las escaleras de su casa sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Ya te vas?-Escucho la voz de su madre, quien estaba sentada en un gran sofá color crema, bebiendo un té y leyendo un libro.

-Sí, volveré más tarde- Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Salúdame a Hinata-chan y a Naruto-kun!- Pidió con una sonrisa.

\- De tu parte.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta de su casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke iba hacia la mansión Hyuga. Ya había comprado el obsequio perfecto. Solo esperaba que Hinata le diera una oportunidad

Bajo de su coche y se encamino hacia la puerta de la mansión para tocar el timbre. A los segundos le abrió un sirviente, este se hiso a un lado para que pasara y se encaminara a la sala para poder esperar a la Hyuga.

El sirviente le ofreció de beber y acepto con un gracias. Estaba nervioso y mucho. Hoy le diría que la amaba como a nadie. Estaba seguro de que nunca podría amar a nadie como la ama a ella.

Escucho unos pasos acercándose hacia la sala.

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun-

Sasuke volteo hacia la dirección en donde estaba Hinata. Como siempre lucia hermosa.

Traía puesto unos shorts blancos, unos zapatos de metedera negros y una blusa manga larga morada, que dejaba ver parte de sus hombros, traía un ligero maquillaje y el cabello lo traía suelto y con unos cuantos risos. Simplemente hermosa.

-Te ves preciosa Hinata- Ups, ¿Lo dijo o lo pensó?

Hinata se ruborizo ante lo dicho por Sasuke.

-G-gracias, t-tu también t-te ves muy bien Sasuke-kun-

Una vez terminados los halagos se encaminaron hacia afuera de la mansión para subir al auto.

Sasuke, como todo un caballero, abrió la puerta a la oji perla y la cerro cuando termino de subir.

El recorrido hacia el centro comercial fue tranquilo, hablaron de cosas triviales y cosas sin importancia.

A un que Sasuke por dentro se estuviera muriendo de nervios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez que legaron al centro comercial buscaron con la mirada a sus compañeros.

-¡Chicos estamos acá!-Se escucho un grito. Era Ino quien estaba moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos para que la localizaran.

También estaban Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, Temari, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Kiba y Shino.

Una vez que recibieron saludos y comentarios sin importancia se fueron directo hacia el cine. Los chicos fueron a comprar las golosinas y bebidas mientras las chicas fueron a comprar los boletos.

-Nee, Sasuke teme ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves raro.

A un que Sasuke tuviera su inexpresivo rostro, Naruto sabía cuando le ocurría algo. No por nada era su mejor amigo.

-Hmp, no me pasa nada Dobe.- Dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Aja, ¡Bueno! ¡Vamos, ya va a empezar la película! ¡Dattebayo!- Grito eufórico el rubio.

La sala del cine casi estaba vacía, mejor para ellos.

Shikamaru se sentó a un lado de Temari, Gaara a un lado de Kankuro, Tenten en medio de Lee y de Naruto, Ino al lado de Sai , Shino al lado de Kiba y Hinata a un lado de Sasuke.

La película era de terror. Los chicos no quisieron una de romance y las chicas no quisieron una de acción, a si que se decidieron por una de terror.

El comienzo de la película fue tranquilo.

En el desarrollo las chicas ya daban brinquitos cuando se asustaban y los chicos la veían como si nada. Menos Naruto y Lee que gritaban cada vez que pasaba algo en la película.

Cuando acabo la película encendieron las luces y le indicaron por donde salir.

Todos iban charlando sobre la película y cosas sin importancia.

Sasuke estaba nervioso. Era ahora o nunca.

-Hinata- Llamo sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?-Le pregunto sonriendo tímidamente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?-pregunto seriamente.

-Claro- acepto mientras se encaminaban hacia el auto de Sasuke.

Sasuke arranco el auto rumbo hacia un lugar que conocían bien, el parque en donde empezó su amistad. En el camino estaban en silencio ninguno de los dos hablo.

Sasuke, aun que no lo demostrara, estaba muy nervioso. Apretaba de vez en cuando el volante fuertemente y se mordía el labio inferior.

Hinata, estaba igual que Sasuke y todo porque hace poco se entero que se enamoro perdidamente de él, pero no le decía nada por miedo al rechazo y a perder su amistad con él.

Cuando llegaron, caminaron un poco hasta llegar al centro del parque, donde había una hermosa y grande fuente.

Hinata se sentó en la orilla de la fuente para meter su mano dentro de ella y jugar con el agua.- Sasuke-kun ¿D-de que querías hablar?-Pregunto tímidamente.

Sasuke se acerco lentamente, sentándose a un lado de ella.

-Te compre un regalo- Dijo mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negra y se la entregaba en sus manos.

Hinata abrió lentamente la caja para después soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Era un collar de plata con sus iniciales grabadas y pequeños diamantes en las letras.

-S-sasuke-kun ¡Es precioso!-Dijo sonriendo-Pero yo no te compre nada- Dijo apenada.

A Sasuke se le ocurrió una magnífica idea.

-Cierra los ojos- Ordeno a la Hyuga.

Hinata lo vio confundida por unos segundos para después cerrarlos lentamente.

El corazón de Sasuke latía desembocado. Sabía que estaba arriesgándolo todo pero simplemente no podía aguantar más.

Dejo de respirar un instante para inclinarse sobre su cuerpo acercando su rostro al de Hinata.

Solo un poco mas y podría besarla. Pero se arrepintió. No podía arriesgar la hermosa amistad que tenia con la Hyuga. La amaba pero no quería alejarla de su vida por un rechazo amoroso.

Lo que él no sabía es que Hinata estuvo viendo todo desde que le ordeno que cerrara los ojos. Cuando vio que se alejaba rápidamente inclino su cabeza hacia el frente estampando sus labios contra los de Sasuke.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Hinata lo estaba besando? Parecía tan irreal, pero se dejo llevar ante los labios de la Hyuga, moviendo un poco sus labios y agarrándola de la nuca para profundizar el beso.

El beso era lento y con calma, degustándose mutuamente.

Sasuke mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior de Hinata haciendo que gimiera y pudiera meter su lengua dentro la húmeda cavidad de la oji perla. Frotaron sus lenguas un rato hasta que el aire les hizo falta y muy a su pesar se separaban para coger aire.

-Te amo-

-Te amo-

Se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿D-desde cuándo?- Pregunto Sasuke sin creérselo.

-N-no lose, no sé cuando empecé a enamorarme perdidamente de ti lo único que sé es que este amor es real y que estoy completamente segura de lo que siento hacia ti.- Contesto sonrojada con la vista baja.- ¿Y tú?- Pregunto levantando la mirada.

-Tampoco lo sé, pero yo también estoy seguro de lo que siento, y estoy más que seguro también de que nunca podre amar a nadie como te amo a ti.- Dijo casi en un susurro, pero que alcanzo a llegar a los oídos de la Hyuga.

Hinata lo miraba sorprendida y sonrojada. ¿El? la amaba a ¿ella?

-N-no entiendo cómo pudiste enamorarte de alguien como yo-Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada mirando sus manos en su regazo.

-No te menosprecies Hinata, eres la persona más hermosa que eh conocido ¿Sabes? No solo por fuera porque es más que obvio que eres preciosa, también eres infinitamente hermosa por dentro, te diría todo lo que me gusta de ti pero estoy seguro que tardare horas en decírtelas todas.-Dijo mientras con delicadeza le sostenía la barbilla y la levantara para que lo mirara.

Hinata lo miraba embobada. Llevo sus manos a la cara de Sasuke sujetándola y acercándola lentamente a la suya.

Sasuke al ver eso se relamió los labios y agarro la nuca de la Hyuga para acercarla más a él.

Sus labios solo estaban posados uno sobre el otro, pero no por eso dejaba de saber cómo el mismo cielo.

Sasuke se separo lentamente abriendo los ojos en el proceso.

-Hinata ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Al escuchar eso la Hyuga esbozo una hermosa sonrisa para seguidamente abalanzarse a sus brazos.

-¡Sí! ¡Si quiero!-Exclamo mientras lo abrazaba.

Sasuke sonrió y la apretó más contra sí.

¡Estaba feliz! Por fin tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado. Jamás imagino que se terminaría enamorando, pero fue algo inevitable, la Hyuga lo cautivo y estaba más que seguro que la quería en su futuro.

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

5 meses después…

Estaba un poco nervioso.

¡Bah! ¡¿Para qué mentir?!¡Estaba jodidamente nervioso!

El caso era de que Sasuke cumplía 5 hermosos meses de noviazgo con Hinata y en esos meses no pudo más que enamorarse cada día mas y mas de Hinata. La amaba y mucho, pero también la deseaba.

¡Vamos! ¡Era normal que un chico de 17 años con una novia con un cuerpo de diosa se sintiese a si!

Pero no le decía nada por miedo a que ella lo rechazase y que pensara que solo estaba con ella por… ¡eso!

¡Eso estaba más que alejado a la realidad! ¡Él la amaba como un loco! Y aun que no se lo dijera muy a menudo la Hyuga sabía que si la amaba. No por nada a veces se ponía en modo Novio-súper-mega-celoso-compulsivo-posesivo, ya un par de veces les había roto los huesos a unos tipos por lanzarle piropos a su novia. Claro que ella lo había regañado diciéndole que no le gustaba que hiciera eso.

Bueno regresando al tema. ¡Estaba Jodidamente nervioso! Hoy cumplía 5 meses con su novia y ya tenía todo preparado. La mansión Uchiha estaba sola, sus padres estaban de viajes de negocios, les dio el día libre a los sirvientes y saco a Itachi a patadas de la casa (Literalmente) advirtiéndole que no volviera hasta mañana o le diría a su padre quien fue el que estrello su Lamborghini de colección nuevo. Itachi lo condujo ebrio por una estúpida apuesta que hiso con su primo Shisui. Nunca había visto a su Nisaan borracho, pero cuando lo vio supo que era algo digno de recordar.

¡Uff! Cuando su padre se entero de cómo "Mágicamente "su coche apareció chocado de atrás casi se echaba a llorar enfrente de ellos, pero en vez de eso se disculpo y se fue a su despacho a "pensar".

Bueno regresando al tema de nuevo, el iba a hacerle una cena a su novia, aun que muchos no lo creían el cocinaba muy bien, no tanto como su oji perla novia pero si cocinaba bien. Su mama le enseño cuando tenía 15 años. Dijo que a las mujeres les gustaban los hombres que cocinaban, a él le importaba un coño en ese entonces, pero ahora agradecía mucho a su madre por haberle enseñado a cocinar. A un recuerda la cara de felicidad de Hinata al momento de decirle que le cocinaría. Por eso valió la pena aguantar los cursos de cocina de su madre.

Tenía que ir por ella a las 8 de la noche, su suegro, ni el primo sobre protector, ni su cuñada iban a estar en la mansión Hyuga tampoco, los primeros dos también por negocios y la otra por un pijamada de una amiga.

Miro el reloj de la pared del estudio y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 7:50, tenía 10 minutos para llegar al recinto Hyuga.

Apresurado tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto para ir directo por su amada.

Una vez dentro, arranco el coche y fue directo hacia la casa de la oji perla, no sin antes comprarle un ramo de rosas.

Comprobado ¡se había convertido en un puto romántico!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Aparco el coche en la acera frente a la mansión Hyuga, impaciente bajo de su auto para caminar hacia el recibidor y tocar un par de veces. Al minuto se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Hinata. Estaba preciosa. Un vestido ligero azul pálido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, pegado al busto y volado por la cintura, unos tacones negros y un poco de maquillaje. Hinata siempre se veía preciosa pero hoy quería comérsela y hacerle…

Golpe mental "Calma Sasuke, calma, todo a su tiempo"

Salió de su aturdimiento al escuchar la voz de Hinata.

-Etoo Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?-Pregunto avergonzada, pareciese que Sasuke se la comía con la mirada.

-Mas que bien-Respondió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Nos vamos Hime?-

Hinata asintió regalándole una tierna sonrisa y agarro la mano de Sasuke para caminar hasta el coche.

La tomo de la mano, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ayudo a que subiera para después cerrar la puerta. El rodeo el coche para subirse al asiento del piloto. Puso el coche en marcha y encendió la calefacción. Estaban en el mes de noviembre y ya hacia algo de frio.

Una vez llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke le abrió de nuevo la puerta a su novia tomándola de la mano y encaminando hacia dentro de la casa.

Pasaron directo al comedor de la mansión.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?-pregunto Hinata

-Claro.-

Hinata le regalo una sonrisa en agradecimiento y se dirigió al baño de la planta de arriba.

Mientras que Hinata fue al tocador, el Uchiha se dispuso a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en completo orden y perfecto.

Pasaron algunos 7 minutos y se escucharon los pasos de los tacones de Hinata acercándose.

Cuando Hinata entro al comedor, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. En el comedor se encontraba todo un banquete y se veía que todo sabría delicioso.

-Sasuke-kun se ve delicioso.-dijo maravillada mientras Sasuke le retiraba un poco una silla para que ella se sentara.

-Espero que te guste Hime-

Una vez los dos sentados correctamente empezaron a degustar los alimentos.

-¡Wou! Sasuke-kun, creo que cocinas mucho mejor que yo.-alago al Uchiha, pues su comida sabia exquisitamente bien.

-No lo creo Hina. Tu cocina mucho mejor.-dijo entretenido mirando como Hinata hacia muecas de niña pequeña, como si estuviese comiendo su dulce favorito.

La cena transcurría en un silencio bastante cómodo y acogedor. Al terminar de comer Sasuke propuso a Hinata ver una película y ella con gusto acepto. Se dirigieron a la sala y Sasuke prendió el televisor y metió el Cd en el aparato reproductor.

Se tumbaron al sofá, abrazados fuertemente.

La película era de terror y suspenso pues no tenia de otro tipo de género.

La película se trataba de un grupo de jóvenes que debido a sus vacaciones deciden acampar en un bosque, hasta que uno por uno muere asesinado por un tipo con una máscara de hockey.

Según su propio criterio la película le parecía poco original.

Pero al parecer su novia no opinaba lo mismo.

Para cuando comenzaron las primeras muertes a cada diez segundos Hinata daba brinquitos de susto y una que otra vez pequeños grititos de sorpresa.

Sasuke solo la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

Sus azabaches ojos se fijaron en esos rojos y hermosos labios.

Se le seco la boca, se relamió los labios y sin previo aviso beso a una Hinata impresionada, que sin embargo correspondió el beso gustosa llevando sus brazos al cuello de Sasuke.

Pronto su lengua salió en busca de la de Hinata y esta no tardo en corresponderle. En cuestión de segundos el beso se intensifico haciéndose exigente y apasionado.

Sasuke rompió el beso para lamer y succionar la piel del blanquecido cuello de Hinata haciendo que esta echara la cabeza para atrás dándole más acceso a el oji negro para hacer las lamidas más pesadas.

Recostó suavemente a Hinata en el sofá sin despegar sus labios de su suave cuello.

Hinata suspiro y apretó más contra si a Sasuke, pasando sus manos por la espalda y el cabello de este. Desesperada busco los labios de su novio estampándolos contra los suyos de manera salvaje.

Sasuke se situó en medio de ella y restregó su miembro ya endurecido en el centro de ella haciendo que se arqueara de placer y gimiera.

−Hinata, no quiero presionarte a nada. Yo puedo esperar el tiempo que me pidas.−dijo con la voz ronca y agitada. Por mucho que la deseara también la respetaba y la amaba tanto que era capaz de esperar hasta que se casaran, porque si, le pediría matrimonio cuando terminaran la universidad.

−Quiero hacerlo Sasuke, yo te amo demasiado.−

Al escuchar eso el corazón de Sasuke latía de manera frenética para después mandar al carajo todo su autocontrol.

−Yo también te amo.−susurro para luego besarla salvajemente.

Hizo que Hinata enredara sus piernas en su cadera para después levantarla del sofá poniendo sus manos en sus glúteos y encaminándose al piso de arriba donde se encontraba su habitación.

Camino a tropezones por las escaleras y abrió de un puntapié la puerta de su cuarto.

La recostó cuidadosamente en la cama poniéndose sobre ella. Recorriendo su cuello dejando una que otra marca a su paso se topo con el pequeño escote que dejaba ver ese vestido.

Lentamente saco el vestido deleitándose con la imagen de Hinata en ropa interior negra de encaje.

Por sobre la tela del sostén empezó a repartir besos y mordiscos en un pecho mientras que el otro lo apretaba con la palma abierta de su mano.

Se regocijo internamente al escuchar los gemidos de Hinata señal de que le gustaba lo que le hacía.

Bajo lentamente besando su abdomen plano haciendo estremecer a Hinata.

Se irguió quedando de rodillas para sacarse con provocativa lentitud la camisa dejando ver su ejercitado torso. Hinata lo observaba embelesada pues su novio era un adonis en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Lentamente las yemas de los dedos de Hinata empezaron a acariciar y trazar los músculos de el pecho de Sasuke haciendo que el gimiera roncamente. En un ligero arranque de osadía Hinata se inclino y lamio el pezón izquierdo del pecho masculino haciendo que Sasuke gimiera sonoramente.

Sasuke tomo en sus manos el rostro de Hinata acercándolo al suyo para besarla tiernamente y con muchos sentimientos de por medio. Llevo su mano al broche del sostén soltándolo para deleitarse con los pechos desnudos de Hinata. Al verlos se puso más duro al punto de que a dolía un poco, pero se aguantaría para hacer más prolongado su encuentro y darle todo el placer posible.

Lentamente se acerco al pezón erecto de Hinata para luego soplar sobre el haciendo que la oji perla gimiera su nombre y arqueara levemente la espalda. Paso con exasperante lentitud su lengua por la aureola, succionando y mordiendo suavemente haciendo enloquecer a Hinata.

− ¡Sasuke!−gimió sonrojada al sentir la mano del azabache dentro de sus bragas.

Sasuke llevo sus dedos al centro femenino moviéndolos de manera circular y lenta. El peli negro miraba con satisfacción las muecas de placer que hacia Hinata. Los movimientos de dedos se hicieron más fuertes hasta el punto de que los gemidos pasaron a ser gritos.

Tímidamente Hinata llevo su mano a el bulto entre las piernas de Sasuke haciendo que el gruñera. Le sorprendió sentir que aumentaba de tamaño y que se sintiera caliente y firme. Un poco dudosa introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón y el bóxer y sin dejar de ver los ojos negros de Sasuke envolvió sus delgados dedos en el miembro de su novio.− ¡Hinata!−gimió el peli negro apretando sus dientes y cerrando los ojos.

Movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo ganándose pequeños gemidos y suspiros por parte de Sasuke, haciéndola sentir la mujer más sexy del planeta. Movió más rápido la mano hasta que el oji negro soltó un gemido ronco derramándose en su mano.

Sasuke respiraba dificultosamente mientras trataba de recuperarse de su primer arrasador clímax. No podía esperar mas, quería entrar en ella ya.

−Hinata… ya no aguanto más, necesito que seas completamente mía.−dijo mientras lentamente quitaba las bragas de Hinata y el también se quitaba sus últimas prendas quedando completamente desnudo.

−Hazlo.−dijo mientras lo volvía a besar y lo jalaba contra sí.

Sasuke contuvo su peso con ambas manos y restregó su miembro contra el centro húmedo de la oji perla haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer. Elevo sus caderas y ella sostuvo el aliento al sentir la punta del miembro masculino rosar su entrada. Lentamente para no lastimarla, pues sabía que era su primera vez, introdujo la mitad de su miembro para luego sacarlo y meterlo entero.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar el alarido de dolor que ella soltó.

−L-lo siento Hime.−se sintió un completo idiota por hacerla sufrir. Empezó a repartir besos en los hombros y cara de Hinata haciendo que el dolor cesara lentamente.

Cuando el dolor se disipo, Hinata movió lentamente las caderas dando a entender que podía seguir.−S-sasuke.− gimió maravillada por lo bien que se sentía.

Escuchar ese gemido con su nombre fue el detonante para liberar toda la pasión contenida.

El oji negro salió de ella para volver a entrar con mas fuerzas a un, ella en respuesta clavo sus uñas en la ancha espalda de Sasuke.

−S-sasuke.− gimió de forma entre cortada al sentir las envestidas que le daba su novio. Levanto sus piernas enrollándolas en la cadera masculina. La mano de Sasuke la sujeto de la rodilla la elevo para de esa manera abrirla y llegar más profundo.

Las envestidas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas haciendo que ambos gimieran y gritaran el nombre del otro. La cama temblaba con tanta fuerza que incluso se había movido de lugar, los gritos, jadeos, gruñidos y piel chocando inundaba la habitación.

−S-sasuke v-voy a…−

−H-hazlo Hime córrete.−sus embestidas se hicieron más cortas pero profundas.

− ¡SASUKE!−grito tan fuerte que su garganta ardió y fue golpeada por un arrasador clímax.

− ¡Ahhgg! Maldición.− gimió Sasuke al ser golpeado por el clímax y con un par de estocadas mas se derrumbo sobre ella.

Las respiraciones de ambos se normalizaron lentamente. Se tumbo al lado de Hinata para no aplastarla y la atrajo hacia si abrazándola fuertemente mientras ella ponía su cabeza en el húmedo pecho de Sasuke.

−Te amo.−le dijo Sasuke sin despegar su vista del techo. Hinata sonrió y lo abrazo mas fuerte diciéndole que ella también lo amaba.

Hinata no tardo en caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras Sasuke se imaginaba toda su vida junto a ella.

Casados, con dos hijos primero un niño y luego una niña.

Ya se imaginaba la cara de Hinata al momento de pedirle que se casara con él.

Con eso último en mente callo rendido al sueño mientras soñaba una hermosa vida junto con la persona que amaba: Hinata Hyuga. Por ella rompería todo las reglas de lo que es ser un Uchiha.

_**-Fin-**_

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

_**¡Mi primer One-shot!**_

_**¿Merezco Reviews? ¿Abucheos? ¿Tomatazos?**_


End file.
